


go for it

by ace8013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, HAH i watched 3 movies and now i think i can write fics, Not Canon Compliant, Universe Alterations, i fucked up the Canon world, stop me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: when you have an opportunity to fuck with everything that's canonor when Tony Stark dies at a young age his daughter inherits Stark Industries and shit hits the fan(tooooooooo many parallels to Iron Man 1)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's three am kill me please

It was ruled manslaughter by a court of law.

It wasn't manslaughter.

Someone has always had it out for Tony Stark, since the day he was born. So they killed him, and his wife, who was also may we mention, the CEO of a major worldwide company. 

The year is 2024, and someone has murdered Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, leaving me, twenty two year old Jordan Stark an orphan. 

And in charge of a major worldwide company."

Cameras click. Muttering among people, who had indeed arrived to the press conference, but in Jordan's own words, 'didn't give a damn.'

A hand on her shoulder. A voice in her ear. 

"I understand you're upset J, but the plan was stick to the cards. Type digging yourself into a deeper hole here."

Her chilling expression didn't break once. Ignoring the people she spoke, "And I plan to do great things with it."

* * *

The year is 2026. And Peter Parker is CEO of Stark Industries.

To be honest Jordan, or JD, follows closely in her father's footsteps, due to the fact her life wouldn't function without him. She needed him, as a caretaker, employee, and friend.

The two had known each other for far too long. 

Ten years. Too long for twenty four year olds with nothing in common at the least.

But he ran her life for her, and was loyal, and she appreciated it. The closest she had to companionship in her life was either him or sweaty, drunk, one night stands. 

"J!" 

"Jordan!"

She finally looked up from her phone. 

"Come on, we need to be there in twenty." Peter spoke anxiously.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush. If we have to be there in twenty, we have twenty minutes to get there." she sighed standing.

"No, JD, it means we have twenty to be there in our seats ready to be pitched at." he was beyond exasperated at this point in life. 

"I'm sure they would wait for me," prompted a ridiculous eye roll from Peter.

"Come on."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD apparently has made good impressions on the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible.

Jordan was standing near a wall, dressed appropriately for the gala she was currently attending. 

Peter was nowhere in sight. 

She sipped her champagne. 

She was terrified of this particular social setting, to tell the truth. 

A man, presumably a reporter, judging by his name tag, was approaching her. 

_Act cool, act cool, you're fine. You aren't dying inside at the thought of talking to this man._

"Hello, Ms. Stark, my name is Johnathan Halfback, can I ask you a few questions?" he spoke pulling out a notepad and pen. 

"Sure." she smiled convincingly. "And please, it's Jordan."

* * *

"-the view of you in the public eye?" he finished inquiring. 

Jordan had almost finished her glass of wine now, the glass had been offered once her champagne was gone, and she was definitely tipsy. 

"How does the public view me though? I think that's the real question here Mr. Halfback."

"Well," he began,  "you, are intelligent, organized and run a company very well, I must say."

She snorted. "Me? Organized?" She took another sip of wine. "God, you should see my bedroom." More wine.

"Okay."

She almost choked.

But... took him up on the offer anyway.

 


	3. 3

He doesn't see her bedroom. 

There are too many guest rooms.

She's gone when he wakes up to Peter Parker knocking at the door to the room.

* * *

"J, this needs to stop, and you know it." A hand on her shoulder to signal her to stop walking. 

"What do you mean? " Inquiring eyes. 

"You know what I mean," Peter, in a usual state of exasperation. 

"No, I don't Pete. What needs to stop, exactly?"

He groans. "Y'know!"

She stares.

"The random guys, that _I_ have to deal with, by the way, most of them are total dicks." he was annoyed now, Jordan could tell. The way his eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, Spidey, I know you're jealous," she teased with a light hearted tone.

"Jordan, I'm serious. People are going think badly of you, unless you get yourself under control. I'm done with cleaning up your messes." his hands up in surrender, he was backing away.

"Pete-"

He turned his back on her and entered the elevator.

* * *

She had been walking. Walking down the street, for just about the first time in her life. 

Then she was screaming , kicking, everything was dark.

There was probably a bag over her head.

There was  _definitely_ a bag over her head.

She was being dragged the sounds coming from her muffled.

And suddenly pain. Then, even the darkness was gone, and there was nothing.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"And now, breaking news, what is becoming the biggest story of the year, Jordan Stark has been reported missing. Stark was last seen on Sunday-" The reporter droned on. Peter zoned it out.

He was so done for.

As soon as the Avengers found out about this, they would be raving mad at him. It was  _his_ job as a friend and Avenger, AND the head of Stark Industries to protect Jordan. And what had he done?

Gotten pissy about something dumb and let her get kidnapped.

Fucking kidnapped.

He was so done.

Every emergency responder, police officer, and any other government workers were looking for her. Not to mention every civilian who so much as watched the news.

And yet it had been four days. And she was still missing.

Fuck.

* * *

 

When Jordan opened her eyes there was  _still_ a bag over her head. Where ever she was it was cold. Smelled like metal. 

She was laying down, and suddenly her head bumped painfully against the seemingly metal floor. 

 _Must be in a car or something,_ she thought.

Suddenly, she was observant to the sound of things, presumably people, shuffling around. There was the pain of her being hit with something blunt and then blackness once more.

* * *

 

When she awoke again, there wasn't a bag over her head. No way to hide the fact she was awake.

The room was dark, there were people. Dark figures holding guns and an assortment of other weapons. It was hard to see in the particular lighting of this dungeon like place. There was shouting, her body hurt.

She was being hit with something blunt, but painful, a baseball bat?

Then a sharp quick pinch in her left arm.

The pain faded and then suddenly it was so much worse.

Her body was tearing itself apart, and fuck did it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is really short oh well I needed to update something
> 
> IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN CO-AUTHORING THIS STORY LET ME KNOW


	5. the truth is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is revealed.

A memory.

Jordan as a child playing with a ball. Being admonished by her mother for breaking a vase.

Her father, comforting her and proceeding to play with her.

How long ago was that again?

How old was she then?

Why couldn't she remember?

"Because it didn't happen."

Her head jerks to the side, where the voice appeared to be coming from. Darkness. A figure stepped into the dim light.

"It didn't happen. When's your birthday Jordan?"

She opened her mouth to speak. "De- December 23." She managed to croak out of her dry throat.

"What year?"

"I," she paused. Why couldn't she remember?

"Because you weren't born in 2002, I found out. No, your Wikipedia page lied, Ms. Stark. You were born in 2017."

That didn't make any sense.

"Why can't you remember your childhood? That because you, Jordan Deanna Stark, _never had one."_

* * *

 

It's not true.

"Oh, it's true."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she speaks as firmly as possible.

"Because we are the same."

"No. We aren't. I'm not too much of a coward to show my face."

He laughed and stepped farther into the light, bending down to shove his face into hers.

"Can, you, see me now?" He laughed. "We're going to let you go soon, but just remember, you remember, we've already ruined you. Because we are one in the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all you get for now


End file.
